A Series of Misadventures
by RWBYDragonEye
Summary: (Formerly A bunch of one shots) I am now accepting requests for stories to be included if you have any ideas leave a comment or PM me. This is my first story so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot: This is the Day**

 **Author Note: this is my first fanfiction, so please enjoy. Positive feedback is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. That honour belongs to Rooster Teeth**

Ruby jumped from foot to foot, impatiently awaiting the return of her father and sister. Luckily she had been able to get home without either of her family members (Minus Uncle Qrow, who had picked her up) being contacted by Professor Ozpin or his associate, Glynda Goodwitch.

Looking at the clock impatiently the hooded girl grinned. Right on time. She heard the sound of Yang's motorbike in the drive way and rushed to open the door.

"Hey sis!" she called out. Yang pulled off her helmet and waved. Ruby held the door open as her sister strode up.

"How was it?"

"Great! The new wheels are fantastic!" Yang ruffled her sister's hair as she looked over at her motorbike. "When's Dad coming home?"

"Soon," Ruby could not contain her excitement as they made their way into the kitchen. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"So Ruby," she sat on the bench and leaned forward. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Well pretty great actually," Ruby replied, grinning from ear to ear as she rummaged through the cupboards for food.

"Uh-uh," Yang smirked. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Ruby squeaked and spun to face her sister.

"How do you know?"

"You're a terrible liar Ruby," Yang laughed as Ruby pouted before resuming her search for what Yang presumed cookies.

"Well, I've got extremely good news- Ah!" Ruby pulled herself out of the cupboard with the cookie jar held high in triumph. Pulling out one she bit into it. "But you'll have to wait until Dad gets home,"

"What are we waiting for then?" both girls turned to see their father – Taiyang – standing in the doorway. He went to each girl, giving them a kiss on the head and a hug.

"Now Ruby, what is this exciting news you have? Are you going to tell us or do we have to wait for Qrow?" he ruffled Ruby's hair. She laughed and batted his hand away.

"No Qrow already knows. Now the news is-" she paused for dramatic effect, both blondes leant forward. A grin broke out on Ruby's face as she yelled:

"I'm going to Beacon!" Yang shrieked and leapt up off the bench.

"What?" Ruby nodded, pulling a letter from her pocket.

"See here! Professor Ozpin himself said so!" the two, now astounded blondes, read the letter. Ruby watched gleefully as jaws dropped and eyes widened. Yang reacted first, squealing in excitement. She picked Ruby up in a hug and spun around. 

"MY BABY SISTER'S COMING TO BEACON TO ME!"

"Yang! Can't breathe," the reaper groaned in the bear hug, Taiyang only laughed as Yang set her back down.

"Sorry Rubes, but I'm so excited!" Yang was brimming with excitement, her lilac eyes shining. "How'd you even speak to Ozpin?" Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly before explaining the robbery, Torchwick, how she easily took down the goons (and a window in the process, but she left that out) the arrival of Goodwitch and that mystery girl. By the end of it Ruby was wrapped in another bear hug by Yang. Taiyang put an arm around both his girls, a proud smile dominating his features.

"My little girls, all grown up. Your Mother would be proud,"

"Ruby! Are you ready?" Yang called form the bottom of the staircase, suitcase at her feet. There was a cab waiting for the two that would take them to the airship. Yang shook her head when she herd Ruby yelp followed by a loud _thud_. A moment later the cloaked girl bounded down the stairs with her suitcase in hand and scythe in place.

"You okay sis?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded, a big grin on her face.

"Yeah! This is the best day ever!" Yang laughed and wrapped her arm around her.

"Just think, in a few hours we will be at Beacon!" Ruby grinned and together the two walked out of the house, where Taiyang stood with Qrow by the cab.

"My girls," Taiyang began, bringing them both into a hug. "I am so proud of you both," he released them and stepped back so Qrow could say goodbye.

"Ruby, Yang," he paused, a small smile gracing his lips. "Show them what you're made of," he gave them both a hug before standing back. Ruby and Yang were both grinning as they handed their luggage to Qrow. Taiyang opened the door to the cab.

"Now you both look after each other,"

"Yes Dad,"

"Will do," he hugged the girls one last time before they got in. as they drove away Ruby wound down the window and stuck herself out. Waving franticly.

"Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Qrow!"

"See you guys later!" Yang had copied the cloaked girl and stuck her head out the window, her blonde mane whipping in the breeze.

The two men waved back until the car turned a corner, taking the two huntresses-in-training-to-be out of sight and towards their future. Qrow chuckled, causing the blonde man to turn his head.

"What is it?" curiously looking at the cloaked man as he smiled.

"They are exactly like their mothers,"


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot: Sugar Rush**

 **Author's note. Sorry for being away so long, exams and a school immersion tire you out. I am pretty happy with the first chapter, as it says on the bio I am now taking any requests for a one shot. Apologies in advance if it is not as good quality because I have been busy and slightly bleh. Enough from me, onto the story.**

This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad! Taking on a pack of Beowolfs would be better than this.

What was the most horrific situation that struck fear into the hearts of many at the thought?

Nora was on a sugar rush.

Earlier that day in the cafeteria Ruby had innocently brought both teams a large box of assorted chocolates as a celebration for passing the semester. The Valkyrie had eaten ten of the sweets before the others could blink, this led to a downhill snowball of the whole box being devoured followed by much of the cafeteria desserts and beverages that included hot chocolate and coffee before either team could do a thing.

So now both team RWBY and the J, P and R of JNPR were running through the halls of Beacon following the chaos left behind by the hammer wielder.

"Why, didn't anyone. Tell me about this?" Ruby gasped aloud to her fellow leader. Jaune shrugged as he struggled to keep up with the cloaked girl.

"Well *gasp* I didn't know she could get this bad!" the two continued to dodge the students in the halls before reaching the courtyard. Jaws dropped as Ruby and Jaune stared at the fountain.

Nora stood at the very top, frosting covered her grinning face and she held Magnhild across her shoulders. The manic glint in her eye caused the two leaders to take a step back.

"Oooh its Jauney and Ruby, or should I say-" Nora placed a finger on her chin for a moment.

"-Strawberry and Cream!"

"Oh no," Jaune jumped behind Ruby as Nora licked her frosting-covered lips. Lifting the war hammer Nora jumped off the fountain and began to stalk the two.

"Yes, yes Strawberry and Cream! Theygogreattogetherwithchocolateandice-creamandsyrupandpancakes! DoyouwanttoknowwhyIchosethosenames? WellRubyisredandsmalllikeastrawberry andJaunehasyellowhair! Isn'tthatthebest? OohnowIwantstrawberriesandcream!" Nora rambled at an incredible speed, still advancing on the pair.

Ruby caught the crazed manic glint in the hammer wielder's eye and took off using her semblance, dragging the unfortunate blonde with her.

Pyrrha and Blake hunted the west wing of the academy for the sugar high Valkyrie. Every now and then they came across a terrified student cowering in the corner or traces of what seemed to be frosting on the walls or pieces of furniture.

"Well, I guess we won't have a boring afternoon," Pyrrha said to her companion, giving the situation a positive spin. Blake hummed in agreement.

"Let's just hope she has calmed down," the cat faunas replied, amber eyes staring straight ahead. Pyrrha chuckled nervously,

"Well yes, I don't know about you but I don't really feel like dealing with Nora on a sugar high, I wonder how Ren does it?" Blake opened her mouth to reply when both girls were knocked over by something behind them.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you guys alright?" the nervous voice of Ruby Rose caused a sigh of relief from both girls. Pyrrha smiled up at the cloaked huntress.

"It's alright Ruby, oh hello Jaune," the blonde boy lying face down next to Pyrrha raised a hand and waved weakly.

"What are you two doing running at high velocity down the halls?" Blake asked as she stood, offering her hand to her team-mate. Ruby's face paled slightly and turned behind her. Blake guessed immediately and pulled Pyrrha and Jaune from the floor.

"We should get moving before we run into-"

"OoOOoo there you are!" the high pitched giggling made all four freeze. Nora stood behind them with a ravenous glint in her eyes.

"I've found the strawberries and cream! And also-" she licked her lips.

"-Syrup and chocolate chips!"

"What?" Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other in confusion. Nora then began babbling about each food she had named and how they went great together.

"Guys, we should run," Jaune pulled on his partner's arm to get the message across. However his words were not unheard by the Valkyrie as she pouted.

"Why leave? We can all have fun together! After all you all would go great with some vanilla ice-cream!" she began to advance on the group, who were taking a step back for each time she took a step forward.

"What. Do. We. Do?" Blake's usually calm demeanour was replaced with a sense of fear. Ruby, thinking quick dug into her pockets and flung a handful of candies straight at Nora. Her eyes flashed in a sugar-crazed hunger and leaped to snatch up the treats. The three of them looked at Ruby, who shrugged.

"Emergency candy. It works,"

Knowing the brief distraction would not last the four of them took off down the halls, grateful for Ruby's sugar-addiction.

"I can't believe _this_ is how we spend our Friday afternoon!" Weiss huffed aloud. Yang rolled her eyes and stared at the courtyard before them. The fountain was covered in frosting and candy wrappers and she spotted a couple of rose petals in the water.

"It looks like Ruby and Jaune were here, and made quick escape," Weiss stalked forward and crossed her arms.

"I just hope we don't get a detention for this. After all Nora is not our teammate and I was hoping to head down to the shopping district this weekend,"

"Weiss I know you bitter about this, but look at the bright side, we're not bored!" the heiress grumbled under her breath at the brawler being correct.

"C'mon, let's check the gardens," Weiss followed the blonde through the courtyard and into the gardens. Usually full of students, the lush space was empty. Taking this a sign the two investigated further. Yang went to open her mouth to call out but hesitated. Weiss saw the action and rolled her eyes, holding her hands up to her mouth and shouting.

"Nora! Where are you?"

"You called ice queen?"

The two huntresses spun to face Nora, wearing one of Ruby's cloaks with the hood up. Magnhild was held in her right hand like a staff and her chin and uniform were stained with chocolate and frosting. She raised her head and grinned madly.

"Or should I say… Ice Cream!" Weiss took a step back, eyes wide. Nora looked over at Yang and pulled the hood down.

"And Yang could be…Vanilla! Now that sounds nice, Vanilla Ice-cream! That goes wonderfully with syrupandchocolatechipsandstrawberriesandcream! Don'tyouthinkYang?"

"I, uh, what?" Yang stared with horrid confusion at the girl in front of them, who began to giggle madly. The brawler turned to Weiss, who held the same frightened look.

"You know what? Let Ren handle this, I'm out" Nora swayed slightly as she watched the two run off, wrapping the stolen cloak around herself and proclaiming herself to be Sloth-Girl.

Ren walked quietly through the gardens, he had seen Weiss and Yang running back towards the dormitories and knew which direction his partner was. Stopping under a tree he turned to survey the area before raising his eyes to the tree. There was a rustling sound and Nora hung upside-down from one of the branches, red cloak hanging from her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nora?"

"Boop!" she grinned cheekily as the gesture was done. He sighed and looked her square in the eyes.

"Is the sugar high done?" her face turned serious and she nodded.

"I'm sleepy Renny, carry me?" he held out his arms and she dropped down. He cradled her and began to walk back.

"How did you get Ruby's cloak?"

"Jumped from the ceiling, it looked soft."

"Did you name our friends pancake toppings?" he asked. There was a pause before Nora replied.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me to make some tomorrow?"

"Yes please," with that the Valkyrie crashed from her sugar high. Ren shook his head and smiled down at his little Valkyrie. Despite the added weight of her hammer (currently in cannon form) she was still light. Ren carried her to their dorm with no problem and let himself in.

He laid Nora on her bed and removed Ruby's cloak, giving it an onceover before draping it over his arm and crossing the hall to team RWBY's dorm. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the four girls plus the other half of his team, the moment a cloak-less Ruby saw her cloak she pounced, snuggling her face into the fabric and mumbling things like _'I will never let you out of my_ _sight'_ and other overly dramatic things. He then turned to the rest of the group:

"All clear," there was a collective sigh and Pyrrha and Jaune said goodbye to team RWBY and disappeared into their dorm. Ren turned to go when Weiss stopped him.

"How did you calm her down?"

"Wait it out until she crashes," he shrugged. "Worked all the time when we were kids," he said goodbye and crossed the hall when his scroll beeped. He opened it and grimaced at the message.

 _Team JNPR_

 _Please be aware that the damages caused by Miss Valkyrie will not go unpunished. Please meet at Professor Ozpin's office to be given orders for clean-up._

 _Professor Goodwitch_

He sighed and began the walk to Ozpin's office, the things he does for his Valkyrie.

 **There you go, I will admit this did not go as completely planned so apologies if it doesn't make sense or just isn't good. Bit of Renora in this which I think is cute. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**

 **3 RWBYDragonEye**


End file.
